Breakeven
by TyedyeLongshadow
Summary: Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven, for both people involved.  Post MJ, Gale and Katniss think about what they've lost.


I'm not really a GalexKatniss fan (nor am I a PeetaxKatniss fan btw) but I got the idea for this and went with it. The POV flips between Gale and Katniss throughout except for one part at the end. Just telling you now to avoid confusion as you read.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own the Hunger Games?

* * *

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_**  
**_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_**  
**_Cause I got time while she got freedom_**  
**_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_**

The clock across the room read 12:36. He couldn't sleep, insomnia had become routine now. Insomnia and coffee. He still wasn't fond of the bitter taste. His life was bitter, and so was he, it was only fitting his choice drink was bitter too.

He looked at the girl sleeping next to him. What did she say her name was? Didi? Mimi? They all seemed the same after a while. They were all pretty, young things, eager to sleep with the rich, thirty-something guy he had become. He'd been with so many girls, hoping one of them could compare to Katniss.

None of them had even come close.

**_Her best days will be some of my worst_**  
**_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_**  
**_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_**  
**_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_**

The nightmares still came, every night, now more intense than ever. She'd stopped sleeping in the same bed as Peeta. He'd always say he didn't mind her thrashing and waking up to calm her down. His daytime crankiness and the bags under his eyes told otherwise. The fact that he was willing to tolerate her nightmares only made things harder.

All she thought about when as she tried to fall asleep was picture his girl. It became a game of some sorts, guess what Gale's girl is like. She was probably funny, confident, sexy, smart, and waited on him hand and foot. In short, she was everything I was not. She could picture the two of them now, curled up together in his bed. She hated it.

**_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_**

One of his biggest mistakes was letting Katniss go. He had never gone after her, he hated himself for just letting everything happen. He'd never loved anyone like he did Katniss, and probably never will.

**_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_**

It made her sick, thinking of Gale with that perfect girl. It honestly didn't seem fair. After everything she had gone through, she was the one who ended up broken hearted. She couldn't let him go, ever.

**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_**

"Why did I let her go?" He thought to himself.

**_I'm falling to pieces_**

"Why did I let him go?" She thought to herself.

**_They say bad things happen for a reason_**  
**_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_**  
**_Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_**  
**_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_**

He'd always try to place the blame on someone. Usually it was Peeta, he was the one who stole her away, the one she probably married and is happy with. Sometimes he blamed Snow and the Games, they changed her, they changed him too. They changed everyone and everything. If it wasn't for those stupid games, she wouldn't have fallen in love with stupid Peeta. When he was really feeling down, he blamed Effie. If she had only picked another name from that reaping ball, then none of this would have happened.

Lately though, he blamed himself. He couldn't control everything that happened around them. He could only control his actions. He could've gone after her, but he stayed in District 2, thinking she just need space. She didn't space, she needed him, and he wasn't there.

**_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_**

She remembered all the great times she had with Gale. He was her best friend. No, they were more than best friends, they had chemistry. Different than the chemistry she had with Peeta. Better than the chemistry she had with Peeta.

**_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_**

She was happy, she had to be happy. She had that house in Victor's Village. She had money. She had Peeta. She had everything. She didn't need him to be happy.

**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces_**  
**_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces_**  
**_(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_**

She was just seventeen when she chose Peeta. Seventeen, she thought she knew everything then. The war had made her grow up too fast. She didn't know everything then, especially when it came to love. She didn't know what she needed then. She thought she needed Peeta. Now she knew better, she needed Gale, but now he was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

**_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pa__in_**

She stole my heart, and she stole his heart too. She always knew she had to break one of us, in the end it was me who ended up broken.

**_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._**

He never came back. She always hoped he'd come to District 12 at least once. No, never. He'd obviously moved on, forgotten all about her.

**_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_**

He wondered if she ever saw him on TV. He was on sometimes, trying to secretly slip her a message that he still cared. She either never watched or never caught on. He hoped it was the first.

**_Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._**

She didn't love Peeta the way she loved him. She didn't know why it took her so long to figure it out, but when she did, it was too late.

**_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_**  
**_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
_****_(Oh glad your okay now)_**

He gets up, he can't stand to be around what's-her-face anymore. He doesn't want any other girl but Katniss. Even though she deserves better than him.

**_I'm falling to pieces yeah_**  
**_(Oh I'm glad your okay)_**

She can't deal with it anymore It's late, but she has to talk to Gale. Hopefully, he won't mind, maybe he even wants to talk to her. "Hello Operator, get me Gale Hawthorne in District 2"

**_I'm falling to pieces yeah_**  
**_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_**

It's late, but he needs to hear her voice. It's been nearly 20 years since he heard her sweet voice. "Hello Operator, get me Katniss Mellark in District 12."

**_I'm falling to pieces_**  
**_(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_**

**_Oh it don't break even no_**

"Hello, this is Gale Hawthorne. I can't take your call. Leave a message and I'll try to get back soon." She hangs up, thinking he doesn't want to talk to her. A single tear falls down her cheek.

**_Oh it don't break even no_**

"Hey you've reached the Katniss and Peeta Mellark. We can't take your call-" He doesn't wait to hear the rest, he heard enough already.

**_Oh it don't break even no_**

They both stare out their windows. Even though they are miles apart, they are both looking at the same stars and thinking the same thing.

"I love you."

* * *

That's it. I know the gender doesn't line up for some of the parts in Katniss' POV, (ie Her best days should be his best days) but I didn't want to change the lyrics. And I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I did proofread it, but I'm only human. Anyways tell me what you think. I love reviews!


End file.
